rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons are the entities of darkness, the opposite of light and celestial beings, Angels. Demons roam in various sections of hell, but a majority of them are hoarded up in the main section, Edom. The serve to fight against the forces of Heaven or torture new damned souls that are sent to hell after they've made demonic pacts. Hell Hierarchy Ars Goetia Number and Ranking * Kings * Dukes * Princes * Marquises * Counts * Knights * Presidents Rose of God Demonic Hierarchy * Emperor/Empress of Hell * King/Queen of Hell * Prince of Hell * Dukes of Hell * Marquis of Hell * Knights of Hell * Presidents Types of Demons Archdemons Tathamet (Odette Annable).jpg|Tathamet (Archdemon/Spirit of Virtuous) Baal (Matt Nable).jpeg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon/Lord of Hatred) Baal (Neal McDonough).jpeg|Baal (Archdemon/Lord of Destruction) Satan (Colin Donnell).png|Satan (Archdemon/Lord of Terror) The Archdemons area demonic variation of the Archangels. They were created by Goddess, given the task of safeguarding hell and act as wardens for all corrupted/dark souls when they die. The Archdemons would watch the souls and when a soul has repented for all their sins, they can move onto heaven. For those that are purely dark and have no regret, they are bound to hell forever and can never move on. There were four Archdemons created in existence and they all follow in this order, Tathamet, Mephistopheles, Baal, and Satan. Three out of the four were corrupted by Erebos and only Tathamet remains unscathed from corruption. The three corrupted had their form and the aspect they represented twisted as they were actually more like spirits than demons. Mephistopheles was the Spirit of Love, Baal the Spirit of Creation, and Satan the Spirit of Determination, everything they represented of their creator. Emperor/Empress of Hell Blue-Eyed Demon (2).jpeg|Blue-Eyed Demon Not much is very known about Blue-Eyed Demons, other than the fact that Lilith is the only known type of demon of this kind to exist and based on her power, a Emperor/Empress of Hell is immensely powerful than any demon except for Archdemons. A Blue-Eyed Demon is seen as the true ruler of Hell and among lesser demons, they are seen as the alpha, meaning the father or mother of all demons. Prince of Hell There are seven Prince of Hell, however with taking Lucifer out of the seven since he is not actually a demon and is immensely power, the six out of the seven where once Higher Angels until they fell from grace and in hell the realm corrupted their visage and turned them into demons. They are distinguished for their yellow eyes and power. They are second to Lilith as rulers of hell. All seven princes are solely responsible for creating the seven vices into physical forms of demons known as the Seven Deadly Sin. Each Prince is the embodiment of the seven vices, Pride, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, and Lust. The following are Beezlebub, Asmodeus, Mammon, Leviathan, Amon, Belphegor, and Lucifer. All Princes except for Lucifer have yellow colored eyes. Dukes Peter's Eyes.jpg|Dukes (White-Eyed/Greater Demon) Dukes are a group of Greater Demons distinguished by their White Eyes. They are partially demonic generals that lead legions of demons of hell. They outrank any demons below them and maintain hell as ranking officers. All Dukes have white colored eyes. Marquis Marquis True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Marquis's True Visage Marquis are in a way of being the variation of the Grigori as they are sent to hide among humanity and gather intellect and watch over all entrances of hell from outside threats. They are a special hand selected of demons. All Marquis have purple colored eyes. Knights of Hell Orange-Eyed Demons.jpeg|Hell Knight's Orange Eyes Hell Knight (Rose of God).jpg|Hell Knight's True Visage Hell Knights are a unique breed of demons that were born from hellfire. They act as loyal soldiers to superior officers. They are known to refuse demons or individuals inferior to them and will stage a coup if they disapprove.Hell Knights are awed among lesser demons. They can sometimes be untamed and huHell nger foirst of battle. All Hell Knights have fiery-orange colored eyes. Presidents President Demon.jpg|Presidents (Red-Eyed Demons) To increase the capacity of souls in hell, Presidents are a class of demons that buy a human soul by offering them a deal and once an offer has been taken, a demonic pact is made. The person ends up selling their soul for in return anything they solely desire in their hearts. Presidents have blood colored red eyes. A President is usually summoned at all kinds of crossroads. When a person's life warranty is up, they are dragged to hell by Hellhounds and tortured there for all of eternity until they become demons. They also manage the systems of Hell such as the numbers of souls or legions of demons were where they're assigned and set out certain tasks. Incubus Incubus is a type of demon in a male form and the opposite of their female counterpart, Succubus. The Incubus's task is to spawn demonic hell spawns such as the Cambions to provide further numbers of demons in hell. They engage in sexual activities with female humans or other female species. Succubus Succubus is a type of demon in a female form and the opposite of their male counterpart, Incubus. The Succubus's task is to spawn demonic hell spawns such as the Cambions to provide further numbers of demons in hell. They engage in sexual activities with male humans or other male species. Powers and Abilities Demons possess a range of abilities that are known to be lethal to lesser individuals. The higher the rank demon, the stronger the powers the demon possesses. * Demonic Possession (Demonic Spirit/Essences): Demons have physical forms however there are spiritual or essence demons that possess human beings when they walk the earth. These class of demons can be banished by exorcising them, which will send them back to hell. * Biokinesis: A demon can harm or disfigure an individual. Greater Demons are known for being able to cause a person to bleed internally or add various aliments and diseases. ** Pain Inducement: Mostly high tier demons such as Crossroads or greater demons are known to inflict pain on lesser individuals. * Contract Bestowal: Any demons, but for Crossroad Demons, they can make a demonic pact with any individual and grant them whatever they desire. Usually the deal can be at any kind of terms but what the demon always ask in return is the person's soul. The person gets ten years to live and when those ten years are up, the soul is collected by sending hellhounds to kill the person and dragging their soul down to hell where the human soul will be tortured and corrupted, turning them into demons. * Corruption: Any demon is capable of influencing a person and corrupt their morality to the point of evil. Only humans are shown of being corrupted. Those under divine or angelic protection are immune. * Curse Inducement: Greater Demons or high tier are shown being capable of this feat. They can any sort of curse on a certain individual and affect them in the most harsh or deadly way. The time the curse last depends on the demon desires and only they or unless by powerful beings can remove the curse. * Demonic White Light: Greater Demons are capable of generating a white light, capable of killing a person or lesser being. * Elemental Manipulation: A demon can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wing, or temperatures. * Hellfire Manipulation: Any demon can manipulate the curse fires of hell. The color can come in a variety of blue, white, black, or dark normal shades of fire. Greater Demons can use hellfire to harm, confine, or kill lesser demons. * Immortality: Demons are over a thousand year or more, depending on when the demon came into being. Greater Demons are among the oldest and strongest. Lesser demons are demons that can either exist recently. Demons can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Mental Manipulation: A demon can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Natural Weaponry: Any demon can use all sorts of natural weapons fro their bodies such as claws, jaws, or even tendrils. ** Enhanced Jaws: Demons can grow sharp jaws and use them to tear a person or rip flesh. ** Needle Projection: Any demon can shoot a sharp needle or grow a needle-like protrusion that is poisonous. ** Retractable Claws: All demons have retractable claws they can use to inflict harm or kill individuals. A demon has venom coated in their claws that can poison individuals and slowly hallucinate, weaken, or kill him. ** Tentacle Extension: A demon is capable of growing tentacle limbs from anywhere around their bodies and use them for various purposes. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Demons cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Demonic weaponry such as the demon-Killing Knife or Demon Blade can kill any demon that is an Earl or below. For Greater Demons higher than an Earl it would take a demon sword or halberd to kill them. Angelic or divine weaponry can kill demons as well, depending on how powerful they are to affect Greater Demons. * Nightmare Manipulation: A demon can manipulate a person's nightmare by altering, fabricating a fake nightmare or destroying it. They can leave one trap in a nightmare state for eternity. * Poison Generation: Any demon can generate a deadly poison substance through bites or venom coated in their claws. Greater Demons can affect lesser individuals just by their presence and kill any living creature near proximity. * Regeneration: A demon's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Their body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. Anything that is far severe such as a demon being burned by hellfire, it will take them days to recover. * Demonic Smiting: Only Greater Demons can use this power. When they smite individuals, it is the exact same way angel do except instead of a white light, its a bright dark shade of red color. Stronger entities that outmatch certain Greater Demons can be immune unless smote by stronger demons. * Soul Absorption: A demon can channel the power of a soul into their bodies and augment their powers and abilities to a high degree. A vast amount of souls cannot be contained by any demon. Lesser demons will succumb to the power and their body will begin to melt and then they'll die. Only Greater Demons or Archdemons can contain vast amount of souls. * Super Speed: A demon can move at supernatural speed than humans or lesser individuals. Marquis are known for being the fastest types of demons to exist. * Super Stamina: Demons do not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain themselves. They can exert themselves in prolong activities without tiring. * Super Strength: Demons possess supernatural strength to overwhelm lesser individuals. Greater Demons can overwhelm younger angel except for Higher Angels as any high ranking angel can physically overwhelm any type of demon, all lesser demons, all deities except for the physical powerful ones, all reapers, Time Wraiths, and all fairies. * Supernatural Concealment: Greater Demons are known to be able to conceal their presence, even demonic signs from individuals. Lesser demons on the other hand will leave foul traces of sulfur or demonic signs. ** Invisibility: high tier or Greater Demons can cloak themselves from human or supernatural sight. Powerful beings can see right through a demon that is cloaked unless its a lesser demon. * Supernatural Perception: demons can perceive the true visage of supernatural entities, however lesser demons would have some difficulty, even with glamour. Greater Demons can have an easier time. ** Mediumship: A demon can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits in the Veil. * Telekinesis: A demon can move objects or beings with their mind. * Telepathy: A demon can read or sense the mind of an individual. Greater Demons are capable of reading any individual beneath their power just fine without difficulty. * Voice Mimicry: Any demon can mimic any individual's voice perfectly. * Weather Manipulation: A demon can manipulate the four main factors of the weather and to a high degree depending on how powerful the demon is. * Wing Manifestation: A demon can unfold her wings for battle or flying. ** Flight: A demon can unfold their wings to fly. High-Tier/Unique Demonic Powers * Demonic Manipulation: Greater Demons can only use this power on lesser demons. They can possess their minds and control them against their will. Greater Demons can summon or banish a demon back to or from their respective realms. * Demonic Immunity: Greater Demons are among the oldest and strongest demons and because of that, they are resistant to basic demonic weaknesses such as holy water, salt, iron, or hallowed ground. A Hell Knight or Earl can only be harmed by Demon-Killing Knife and stun them for a few seconds. Demon Blades on the other hand can kill them. Marquis, Dukes, Princes of Hell, Cain, and Lilith can only be harm by Demon Blades but killed by Demon Sword or Halberd except for Cain, who bears the Mark of Cain as it will protect him or self-resurrect him. Archdemons can only be killed by their own weapon, an Archdemon Blade, but it must be function by another Archdemon to work otherwise it works like Demon-Killing Knife. * Sin Inducement (Seven Deadly Sins/Sin/Princes of Hell): The Seven Deadly Sins, Sin, who is the Seven Deadly Sins merged , or Princes can influence humanity of the seven vices they hold respectively. This power only works on humans. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demonic Exorcism (Demonic Spirits): For demons that are known for possessing humans, their is a Latin chant that comes in many forms and they are used to evict demon spirits from the host and send them back to hell. * Hallowed Grounds: Lesser demons cannot walk on holy places such as churches as it will repel them. Greater Demons on the other hand can walk on any holy place just fine. * Holy Water: Holy water that is blessed can burn a demon like scald water. Lesser demons are greatly harmed by this, but Greater Demons are unaffected. * Iron: Demons will burn on contact when they touch iron or anything iron based. Only Lesser demons are affected by this. Greater Demons can touch iron just fine. * Sacred Blood: Blood of angelic beings is very deadly to all demons as it can be used to burn their skin for it is toxic or bless weaponry so it can kill them. * Salt: Salt is used to create a line so demons cannot pass. This only works for lesser demons and it can harm them. Greater Demons are unaffected. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Any demon can overwhelm and kill regular monsters except for dragons, phoenixes, and Alphas. Knights of Hell or Marquis can kill Cerberus, Lernaean Hydra, Caucasian Eagle, and Nemean Lion, but Echdina, Colchian Dragon, and Smaug can outmatch them. Only Dukes and Princes can kill either of the two, but Smaug and Colchian Dragon can physically outmatch them. For Typhon and Ladon, only Lilith can harm them and hold her own. She can defeat Ladon, but cannot physically outmatch him. She can at least face off against Typhon for a short while until her inevitable defeat. * Demiurge: The child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy any demon. * Endarken Heralds: Endarken Heralds are humans who have drank demon blood and have the ability to control demons and are immune to demonic powers against them. A full drank herald can control and kill anything such as a Duke or possibly a Prince of Hell. A Blue-Eyed Demon is unaffected. * Great Old Ones: Any Great Old One can kill any demon. * Greater Demons: High ranking demons or Greater Demons can overwhelm and kill lesser demons rank below them. Lesser Demons cannot challenge any Greater Demon. The strongest Greater Demons such as Marquis, Dukes, Princes of Hell, and Lilith are among the strongest. Lilith is the strongest and it takes seven Princes of Hell to overwhelm her. * High Tier Deities: Any strong deity is physically stronger than a demon like Thor, Ares, or Artemis. Only Dukes, Princes of Hell can kill Cheif Deities like Zeus. For Titans, Elder Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires, only Lilith or Cain with the First Blade will be able to defeat these powerful class of deities. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Nephilims can kill any weaker demon, but Greater Demons like Marquis, Dukes, Princes of Hell, Cain, and Lilith can outmatch any Nephilim except for Rephaim and Eliouds. Cambions are only slightly stronger to a degree than their demonic parents, however Empowered Cambions can destroy any demon. Arch-Cambions/Nephalems/Nephilims can destroy any demon in existence. * Higher Angels: Any angel can kill regular demons, crossroads, or lesser demons. Greater Demons can only be fought by higher ranking angels. Knights of Hell can outmatch any younger angels. Only Higher Angels can kill any Greater Demon, including Princes and Dukes. Lilith can be physically overwhelmed by Higher Angels but they would have a hard time outmatching her. Chief Higher Angels can kill her without problem. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy any demon effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any demon. * Shards: An aspect fragment of a Primordial Being can destroy any demon. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill any demon, however Greater Demons cannot be killed by Flaming Swords or standard angel Blade. Higher Angel Weaponry, Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, Seraph Blade can kill any demon. * Demonic Weaponry: Any demonic weaponry can kill a demon, however Demon-Killing Knife can only kill lesser demons. Demon Blades can kill any Earl or below. Demon Sword and Halberd can kill any Greater Demon. Archdemons are unaffected. * Divine Weaponry: Divine weaponry of the deities can potentially harm or kill demons, but Greater Demons are immune unless its a powerful weapon like Mjolnir that goes at their vital organs. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything except for Archdemons as it can only severely harm them and leave poisonous aggravating effects. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can kill any demon, including Archdemons. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Demons Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars